Willow: XMen Style
by Rogue31
Summary: What happens when you cross the greatest movie of all time with the greatest comic book heroes of all time? A story about an evil queen whom will spread her evil rule across the lands unless the one being with the power to stop her can survive long enough
1. Chapter 1

"THE CHILD: She was born with the mark on her arm. The mark of one who would cause the downfall of Queen Bavmorda and end her evil reign. If she survived…  
  
THE PROPHECY: The legend told the Queen that a child would be born who would destroy her. That prophecy was the Queen's greatest fear…and now it was about to come true. Unless she could stop it…  
  
THE POWER OF MAGIC: Willow Ufgood had always wanted to be a magician, to be wise and respected in the community. His dreams were about to come true…but in ways he never could have imagined…"   
  
Author Wayland Drew…from the novel Willow  
  
What happens when you cross the greatest movie of all time with the greatest comic book heroes of all time? A story about an evil Queen whom will spread her evil rule across the lands, unless the one being with the power to stop her can survive long enough to stop the evil Queen forever. But the being has not yet been born…can good still triumph over evil?  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men characters, George Lucas owns the characters of Willow.  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
Character cross-over…for this chapter  
  
Queen Bavmorda: Raven Darkholm (Mystique)  
  
Sorsha: Rogue   
  
Midwife: Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)  
  
more character cross-overs later on…  
  
********************  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
Queen Raven Darkholm, a sight to behold. Her beauty was one of a kind as was her whole existence. The once good sorceress had turned to the dark side the day power had been bestowed upon her. Now, with no one powerful enough to stop her and her army 'the Brotherhood' evil would spread across the lands and consume everyone and everything to the darkness.   
  
The only conquest left unstained from evil was the land south of Castle Bayville. It's pure lands and inhabitants thrived on the richness of being untainted by Queen Raven and her sinister army and magic. 'Bah!' she thought, disgusted with the goodness that lived in those lands. How she cherished the evil and death that surrounded her.  
  
Though evil cannot rule forever without goodness making valiant efforts to right the wrong. It wasn't long ago that three of Raven's highest priests had come to warn her of their discovery of the one being that would end her evil. Though the being was still inborn, preparations had to be made to ensure Raven's wrath would fight the next bringer of good.  
  
Since the news was foretold, Raven had her army scout out throughout the lands, seizing all pregnant women and bringing them to Castle Bayville where they would birth their child in the dungeons. Each birth came the inspection for the symbol of goodness it would carry on its' left elbow. When the one being is born, Raven will be ready to send it into a realm where its' powers shall never threaten Raven again.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been almost a year since her mother's priests had foretold the threat of the child to bear. Now, as appointed to inspect every birth until the child with the sign was born, Rogue was unlikely able to join her squad in the field anytime soon.   
  
Fighting in the field was the one thing Rogue loved most. She loved the hunt, the adventure. Instead she was here, in her chambers of Castle Bayville awaiting the birth of the next child, eagerly anticipating the day she would return to the field and conquer the rest of the lands for her mother.   
  
Ever since she was old enough to handle a sword she was trained by the best swordsmen and other various weapons used in battle. She was even taught the intellect of wars and battles.   
  
Now, at age eighteen, her usual tan skin was pale from the lack of sunlight exposed through her chambers and her cursed inherited red hair that had made most of her life with her mother a nightmare was redder than ever. Ever since she could remember her mother had cast spells to change her hair color to anything but red. In the end it would grow back red. After her lasted spell to change Rogue's hair, it grew back with Rogue's signature white streak through the middle of her hair.   
  
Raven loathed Rogue's hair because it reminded her of her husband. She hated all memories of her husband and Rogue's red hair fueled Raven's hatred. Rogue had wished she had inherited her mother's raven black hair, that would have made growing up so much easier, but no, she was stuck with red.   
  
One day, when Rogue had returned from the field her mother was about to change her hair color again, but that was when Rogue had had enough. "No! It's my hair, not my father's. Please, don't change it," Rogue had demanded. From that day forth all spells ended.  
  
On the subject of her father, Rogue was unclear on her feelings for him. All of her memories were clouded of her days with him. She supposed she hated him, since, after all, he was an enemy of Bayville.  
  
Then the awareness of her current surroundings brought her back to her chambers. She thought about her duties here as each day a new child was born, after her inspection, hope filled her only to be drained as the sign was nowhere to be found.   
  
She would return to her chambers and would reminisce about her favorite adventures she had successfully prevailed. Eagerness was slowly turning her insane from being cooped in one place. If this child was not born soon, she was certain that she'd kill herself from the boredom she felt.  
  
A raining day, the tenth month of this relentless search had finally ended. Rogue was summoned by one of the peasants whom was to alert her when a new child had been born. Rogue pulled on her boots and followed the peasant to the dungeon cell where the recent child was born.  
  
The familiar settings of the filthy room, the exhausted mother laying on a straw pallet. There, near the door, the midwife stood, cradling a child in her arms. "The inspection," Rogue demanded.  
  
The midwife walked forward and opened the blanket that was wrapped around the child, then recovered the infant before Rogue could get a glimpse of the newborn.  
  
"Wait," Rogue said, grabbing the arm of the midwife. Again, the older woman opened the blanket, this time she waited for Rogue to inspect the child. "There," Rogue said, pointing at the mark. "The sign. Quickly, I must tell my mother," Rogue said, leaving the cell to inform her mother.  
  
"Please, Betsy, you must take my child away from here," the mother had pleaded.   
  
"I cannot," Betsy said, denying her instincts that she knew she was right.  
  
"She will end the evil of this world. What greater cause is there in life?"   
  
Betsy closed her eyes, she could see herself in the future. The wolves of Raven's kingdom hunting her down and finally catching her. Their teeth eating away at her flesh, the child was safe and she had been apart of Queen Raven's downfall. She was right, there was no greater cause.  
  
Quickly she wrapped the child in more blankets, then left the cell. Coming down the hall was Queen Raven. Betsy stopped to bow her head to the Queen, blending herself in with the rest of the peasants. Now empty, Betsy left the dungeon as fast as she dared. In no time she was outside and nearing the mountains towards the south. In all her life Betsy never felt more sure about anything.  
  
~Back inside the dungeon cell  
  
Cradling a blanket, the mother treated it as though it were her real child. Raven snatched the blanket through cries of pleas from the mother not to destroy her child. "This threat to my powers shall not live to see life for very long," Raven said, it was then she realized the child was gone.   
  
"Where's the baby?" Raven demanded.  
  
In response the mother laughed, behind her throughout the rest of the dungeon she heard laughter. All of the pregnant mother's were laughing, at her. Grabbing Rogue by the wrist, she brought her daughter closer to give her instructions. "Find the baby! Take the army, use the wolves, I don't care. Bring that child back to me, alive!" she demanded. Rogue left the cell to do her mother's bidding. A smile tugging her lips, she was back in the field.  
  
With a flick of wrist, Raven gestured towards the lot of the pregnant women. "Kill them, kill them all," she declared to her troops. The troops dispatched to do her bidding  
  
*******************  
  
Okay here's the scoop, I can't decide to whether to do the different races of humans, like the Nelwyn's, the Daikini's and the Brownies (read/watch 'Willow' if you're not sure what I mean) OR I could mix it and have the characters with their mutant powers.   
  
Opinions are wide open and helpful for me to consider the next part. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel characters and George Lucas characters…not mine!  
  
Note: I have decided to make this a mix with the story and the mutant powers thanks in large part to Neurotic Temptress for giving me incentive.  
  
The races are broken down as follows:  
  
Daikini's: Norms-normal humans.  
  
Two types of mutants  
  
Nelwyn's: Abnorms-mutants that look like humans.  
  
Brownies: Innorms-mutants that look inhuman.  
  
All will weave together in the end with the races, so please be patient and don't read too much into the lines, right now.  
  
*Special thanks to those who have reviewed!  
  
Todd Fan: Old! Come on now it's not that old. 'I remember back in the old days of Willow'. Oh yes, Willow has got to be the X-Men's favorite uptight leader. The rest of the characters have been carefully selected for slight resemblances of the cast of Willow.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: It MIGHT be safe to say Madmartigan's cross with Gambit, but you're going to have to wait and see. You MIGHT be surprised…muhahaha! Thanks for the vote. Made me decide not to be lazy and adapt this thoroughly with X-Men.  
  
Solitaire: Guess all you want you'll never know until Madmartigan comes to life in the next chapter or two…he-he!   
  
Rauko: Willow is better known for the movie that was released in 1988/89 starring Val Kilmer and Joanne Whalley. The book is a pain in the butt to find but I did manage to find it on ebay.  
  
character cross-overs in chapter 2...  
  
Bavmorda: Raven Darkholm (Mystique)  
  
Priest: Eric Lensherr (Magnus…I know, I know Magneto, but there's no point for that name for this character)  
  
Sorsha: Rogue  
  
Midwife: Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)  
  
Willow- Scott Summers (Cyclops) Burglekutt- Warren Worthington III (Angel)  
  
Kiaya- Jean Grey (Phoenix)  
  
Ranon- Nathan Summers (Cable)  
  
Mims- Jubilation Lee (Jubilee)  
  
Pig- Fred (Blob) ~Fred has another part but I just couldn't resist making him a pig. Bunny points for anyone who can guess his character!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
Raven stood alone on the roof of the castle. The high altitudes created strong winds swept through her hair. She inhaled deeply, the pure winds reenergizing her. Up here she felt free, free from the pressures of her potential adversary. The child that still eluded her and her army. God how she hated that child!  
  
To the south she saw the unconquered territories mocking her magic. But all was not lost. About five years ago she had used her magic to sterilize the genes of the abnorms, so they couldn't use their powers against her and her army.   
  
The only other species of humans were the innorms, whom were physically mutated. Rather than alter their features to ordinary norms she decided upon dwindling them down to mere twelve inches in height, so their hideousness would be reduced from sight.  
  
"My queen, a moment please," one of her priests requested. Her current thoughts interrupted.  
  
Stepping behind her, he bowed in respect. He was the oldest and wisest of her priests. His name, Eric Lensherr, but she took to calling him Magnus.  
  
"The troops are near the child. We should receive word by morning," Magnus informed.  
  
"Excellent. You may go now," Raven dismissed, waving her hand.  
  
"One more thing…"  
  
"Yes, what is it!"   
  
"I sense that your daughter will one day turn against you and the army of Bayville. And she will ride alongside her father, King…"  
  
"DON'T! Do NOT speak that name in my presence. You should know that by now." She stepped closer to Magnus. "You say Rogue will betray me? Ha! I trust her loyalties more than I trust yours. Now leave me!"  
  
"Yes, my queen," he bowed and obediently left the queen to her thoughts.  
  
Raven thought of her past, before true power was bestowed upon her, when she competed with another young sorceress for the heart of the young prince of Westchester. Granted, she ended up using some magic to help win the affection of the young prince.   
  
It didn't last, his true feelings for the other sorceress overpowered her magic spell. Her life was forever changed. From that point on she demanded power. Nothing would ever again exceed her, she will control all and take what she pleases in life.  
  
There was, of course, a result from the many passionate days she spent with the young prince, her daughter, Rogue. Rogue was the only memory/person she truly cared for. The only part of her past she kept close. The thought of Rogue betraying her was something Raven would not tolerate. She couldn't, she wouldn't allow it to happen.   
  
With a simple spell, an image of Rogue comforted her. The young woman was asleep inside her tent from the long days hunt for the child. Reassured of her daughter alliance Raven decided to retired for the night. Tomorrow's news was sure to please her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been nearly a month since she had taken the child from the dungeons of Raven's castle. Betsy had kept to the woods and lived off of what nature had to offer. Her travels had taken her south, where she had hoped to make it to castle Westchester. A place where the child could be safe from Raven and her army.  
  
Each night the howling of the wolves continued to gain on her, Betsy just hoped she could make it to the Scarlet Witches inhabitance before the wolves would catch up to her.  
  
Morning came and she had just finished feeding the child when she heard the eerie cries of the wolves not far away. Acting on instinct, Betsy grabbed the baby and raced towards the river.  
  
Breaking off the shores edge, Betsy was able to use the sturdy piece of land to place the child on and send her down the river, hoping against hope that someone would find her and take the child the rest of the journey.  
  
Betsy had pushed the child off just in time as the wolves were on her. She turned just as a wolf was about to tackle her, three more followed. Together they ripped her flesh apart, oddly enough Betsy didn't cry out in pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Scott Summers awoke from a nightmare. In it he saw his family being torn apart by ravenous wolves. He looked around. Everything was as it had been when he took a break underneath his favorite tree. He had been plowing his fields since the early hours of the morning and decided on a break at noon. After he had eaten his lunch he must have nodded off.  
  
Groggily, he got up and went to return to his work when a voice he knew all too well called out to him.  
  
"Summers? Summers where are you?"   
  
"I'm here," he announced, picking up the reins to his plow.  
  
"Summers, you know I sell the planting seeds around here, where did you get these seeds from?" the mighty seed seller of Manhattan Warren Worthington III demanded, grabbing a hand full of seeds.  
  
Since the near death of his son three years ago, Scott had started to fall behind on his field work. Money had been an issue every fall when he sold less than was mandatory for the price of seeds and other necessities required.   
  
This year friends had given him seeds to plant so he would have enough for next year and he would be able to get back on his feet. Though he didn't want Warren knowing this. The spoiled man had a rich father who paid for everything he had. When he died ten years ago, Warren got all of his father's assets. The only reason he sold planting seeds was for him to hold something above the locals of Manhattan. And no one liked the arrogant man.  
  
"I discovered a spell that…" Scott began, but Warren cut him off.  
  
"Don't start with your magic crap. The day you cast a spell that works is the day a bird drops a load on my face. Now tell me where you got them from."  
  
"My family's been collecting them throughout the forest since last fall," Scott lied.  
  
"You know, one day this farm will be mine. And you, you will be mining with the other peasants in the mines."   
  
Just then, Jean walked up behind Warren. "The day you own this farm, is the day hell freezes over," Jean said, standing by her husbands side.   
  
"Oh nice, how are you Jean?" Warren asked. Ever since childhood, Warren had always had a crush on Jean. But like everyone else, Jean hated him and when she married Scott, Warren had done nothing short of making Scott's life a living hell.  
  
"The heat will die down," he looked from Jean over to Scott, "and when it does, I'll be back, Summers."  
  
"I'm counting the days," Scott said, returning his attention to the field.  
  
Warren left without a single retort.   
  
"Where are the children?" Jean asked, looking around.  
  
"They were just right," Scott thought, but when they heard the laughter near the river the couple were hasty to see what their children had gotten into.  
  
"Jubilee, Nathan, what have we told you about this river!" Jean demanded.  
  
Freezing in their place, Jubilee and Nathan looked at their parents. "We're sorry," they said in unison.  
  
"But, look," Jubilee said, pointing at something in the river. Both parents turned their gaze to the end of their daughters finger. In the river, along the bank a baby laughed looking up at the astonished adults.  
  
"Oh you poor baby," Jean coddled, picking up the child from where she laid.  
  
"Be careful, Jean. You don't know where it's been," Scott cautioned.  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly, it's just a baby. Come on little one, let's get you cleaned up," Jean said, leaving her husband behind and her children right on her heels.  
  
  
  
Scott mumbled as he returned to the fields to finish the days work.   
  
Once he was finished plowing for the day, Scott placed Fred, the family pig that plowed the fields with him, back into his pen for the night. Then headed into his home to see how Jean had treated the baby.  
  
Inside Jean sat in the rocking chair rocking the baby back and forth. Jubilee and Nathan were playing some game quietly together. "Jean?" Scott called.  
  
She looked up at her husband and smiled. "How was your day dear?" she asked.  
  
"Productive," he answered, coming up next to Jean.  
  
"A baby girl. Strange though, on her left elbow there's a mark. At first I thought it was a birth mark but now I'm not so sure. It's almost magical. I don't know, I guess it's silly to think that."  
  
"No, it's not," Scott said. He had been practicing magic for years and it had been his dream, since he was a boy to become a sorcerer. "Magic is the one pure thing in this world and with it good will one day triumph over the evil of Raven and Castle Bayville. Our powers will be restored to us and every other abnorms across the lands."  
  
Jean smiled, the thought of Raven's evil not spreading across the lands was a wonderful notion to be considered and to have apart of her returned. "Do you think we should take her to the Counsel?"  
  
"No! No, they'll think she's a bad omen cause it's obvious she's a norm. She doesn't have any scars caused by Raven's magic that removed our powers. Even at this age, Raven can distinguish whether the child will one day become an abnorm," Scott said, rubbing the scars on his temples.   
  
"Let me figure what we'll do with her after tomorrow."  
  
"That's right. Tomorrow is the fair. You should go to bed and get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you," Jean reminded.  
  
Scott kissed his wife goodnight and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next chapter to be up shortly (I hope)  
  
Thoughts, questions, concerns, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, etc requested. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here it goes a tad shorter, but I wanted to get it posted.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel = X-Men, George Lucas = Willow & me = a shinny new quarter.  
  
Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers! I love ya!  
  
todd fan: Sadly, I know this movie all by heart. I didn't even have to watch the movie to remember all the characters…*sigh. Fun times!  
  
Neurotic Temptress: I couldn't exactly allow the mutants to have their powers and use them against Mystique when she is capable of doing something to stop them, now could I?   
  
Rauko: I totally promise Gambit will be in the next chapter. He's my favorite too, along with Rogue, wink…wink.  
  
Character cross overs…  
  
Willow- Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
The High Aldwin- Henry (Hank) McCoy (Beast)  
  
Meegosh- Bobby Drake (Iceman)  
  
Mims- Jubilation Lee (Jubilee)  
  
Ranon- Nathan Summers (Cable)  
  
Hopeful #1- Forge  
  
Hopeful #2- Vincent (Mesmero)  
  
Hopeful #3- Arcade  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style  
  
Every year the natives of Manhattan would assemble at the town fair. Items would be brought for sale, ranging from fabrics to foods. Games amongst friends were played and reunions of families were united. This was the time of year when the hard labors were substituted for a day of joy and leisure.  
  
Scott Summers had many things on his mind, though two important topics were mainly thought about. One was of the child his children had found in the river. Thoughts of what to do once today was over made him a little anxious. The other topic of was today itself.   
  
Today his whole life was put on the line. His dreams of becoming an apprentice for the High McCoy, the sorcerer of this providence. The search for his apprentice had been sought for, for many years. It wasn't a job to be taken lightly and no regular abnorm would be accepted. The High McCoy was looking for the right apprentice for the job and no doubt in Scott's mind it was him.   
  
Scott had met his childhood friend Bobby near the stage. "How are you feeling today, apprentice?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Don't jinks me, Bobby," Scott said, ridged as always.  
  
Bobby smiled. "Come on you're a shoe in for the job. You just have to let the old man see for himself."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Can you watch the kids while I'm on stage?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
With the stage set Scott was ready to work his magic. After a few tricks and many applauds from his audience, Scott was ready to perform his final trick, the disappearing pig trick.   
  
It started out as expected, well. It was then when the applauds filled the square in delight Scott felt something had gone wrong. He had recited the last phrase incorrectly.   
  
The baby pig squealed from beneath the podium and ran in the midst crowd. Laughter erupted amongst the square and never in Scott's life had he ever felt so embarrassed or so foolish. Years of practice for this day had been reduced down to this laughter.   
  
With his act over the crowd moved along to the next hopeful. "Come on Scott, don't let that bring you down. Besides, the rest of the show was great," Bobby said, slapping Scott on the back. Scott couldn't help but smile.  
  
During the middle of the second act the horns sounded as the High McCoy walked amongst the gathering. Some bowed, other lowered their eyes in respect to the sorcerer. The High McCoy made his way to the stage, where he would select the one worthy apprentice.   
  
Three other hopefuls stood alongside Scott, they consisted of Arcade, Forge and Mesmero.   
  
"Magic, is the blood stream of the universe. Forget all you know, or think you know. What grants you that power, is your intuition. The power to control the world is in which finger?"   
  
The High McCoy approached the first hopeful, Forge whom thought for a instant and chose the High McCoy's middle finger. The response lingered for a moment then the High McCoy descended the chosen finger, shaking his head, no.  
  
Moving down the line to Mesmero, who pointed to the High McCoy's index finger. Again, the High McCoy discarded the answer, allowing the second finger to drop.  
  
With three remaining fingers to choose from the next seeker was Arcade. He chose the High McCoy's thumb. A third incorrect answer.   
  
With two fingers left, Scott thought of the answer. His first instinct had told him it was his own finger. Scott was near replying his original gut feeling when he decided against it and pointed to the High McCoy's ring finger.  
  
A moment passed and Scott couldn't help but notice the disappointment in the High McCoy's eyes.  
  
"No apprentice this year," he said, somewhat torn between disappointment and disgust.   
  
The crowd sighed and Scott knew he had blown his one chance at for filling his dream. The thought lingered in his mind for a short time before when fearful cries filled the square.  
  
Beyond the screams, Scott saw a pair of Bayville wolves. Scott's immediate thought was his children. He turned to see Nathan was standing by Bobby's side, but Jubilee was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Where's Jubilee?" Scott asked.  
  
He looked at his side, "I…she was right here," Bobby indicated.  
  
"Quick, take Nathan and find somewhere to hide. I need to find her."  
  
Before Scott had a chance to get far from Bobby and Nathan, when Bobby spoke. "Scott!" Sarcasm overcoming any other emotion. "Don't pet the wolves. I'm pretty confident they bite."  
  
Scott grinned, leaving his friend and son to fend for themselves. Around the square people were screaming and running for their lives. Through all of the chaos, Scott had somehow managed to find Jubilee hiding behind a stack of fruits brought to the festival. "Come on Jubilee," he said, picking her up. Now Scott needed to find someplace to hide.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know Beast is mutated physically and should be in my other mutant category but I think his character is best for the part of the High Aldwin, since Xavier is used somewhere else…We're just going to pretend it's pre-'Beast of Bayville' episode where he's normal…sounds good!  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: X-Men and Willow do not belong to me.  
  
Rauko: Gambit's got a small part in this but HUGE in the next chapter. I didn't think I was going to make that last chapter so short. Anyways good times, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alwaysright: I love the brownie Roolie. He's the best! Those were the days!  
  
Character cross-overs this chapter  
  
Willow: Scott Summer (Cyclops)  
  
Mims: Jubilation Lee (Jubilee)  
  
Vohnkar: Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)  
  
Kiaya: Jean Grey (Phoenix) High Aldwin: Henry (Hank) McCoy (Beast)  
  
Burglekutt: Warren Worthington III (Angel)  
  
Warrior: Lucas Bishop (Bishop)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style  
  
Hiding in one of the full occupied homes, at the moment, Scott listened from inside as the wolves snarled racing up and down the village in search for something.  
  
Outside five of the warriors of Manhattan, led by the mighty Piotr, chased after the beasts. It didn't take the five long to slay the first wolf.   
  
The second wolf had stopped its' search, snatching a cradle brought to the festival to sell. The wolf started shaking the wooden crib. The well crafted item was broken to pieces under the powerful jaws of the wolf.  
  
"Attack!" Piotr ordered, as five spears cut into the beast. Somehow the wolf still stayed aloft. "Back away," Piotr unsheathed his sword, "I got this one."  
  
The other four warriors did as commanded. They watched the greatest warrior of Manhattan take on the Bayville wolf one on one, not something many warriors would do.  
  
Piotr waited for an opening, when he got one he didn't hesitate. One swift swing left the wolf decapitated.   
  
Nearby villagers saw the heroic display and came out from their hiding places to cheer the colossus man.   
  
Piotr ignored the idol compliments, picking up the shredded cradle. "The wolves were after somebody's baby."  
  
Scott could feel his heart drop. "Jean! he turned in time to see Bobby approaching him. "Keep them here," he sad, pushing Jubilee by Bobby's side. Scott ran home, he needed to know if Jean was alright. Images clouded his mind as he thought of countless gory outcome that could have occurred if the wolves broke into their home.  
  
He opened the door, some fear subsiding as the door still remained in tact. "Jean!" He stormed inside.  
  
"What is it, Scott?" she asked, getting up from her rocking chair, child in her arms.   
  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief rushing up to her side, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Scott, are you alright?" she asked confused.  
  
"Bayville wolves," he heaved a breathe, "came to the festival. One ripped apart a cradle. The baby, Jean," he pointed to the child in his wife's arms. "They were here for the baby. We need to take her to the Counsel. They might have a solution."  
  
Jean closed her eyes, absorbing what Scott has just told her. She opened her eyes and nodded, hugging her husband.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Who knows what Bayville will send next. Surely, if they send their wolves to Manhattan there's something here they want, badly," one villager shouted.  
  
"It's a sign! There's a bad omen amongst us. We must form together and discover who it is," another shouted.  
  
"And throw it in the pit!"   
  
"Yeah!" the crowd agreed.  
  
After that, the number of villagers began shouting out different ideas to the demise of whoever it was that Bayville sought after.  
  
Scott heard some of the grotesque ideas and looked at Jean. The couple decided against telling the Counsel about the baby. Since all of their ideas, at the moment, seemed to be in the death of the baby.   
  
They started edging out, but the High McCoy saw them. "Scott Summers, I sense you have a question that needs answering."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Scott and Jean. Taking a breath, Scott carried the infant towards the High McCoy. "My children found this baby stranded on the shores of the river near my fields, High McCoy," Scott said, placing the baby at the High McCoy's feet.  
  
"A Norm," the High McCoy said.  
  
"That's what Bayville wants. There's no reason to keep it here. We'll send it back to them," Warren said.  
  
"No." Scott insisted. "There's something special about her. Something magical. I can sense it."  
  
"Scott, I told you quit with your magic. We've all seen how 'magical' you are. Was the reappearance of the pig part of your show or was that magical too?" The group of villagers laughed at the recall of Scott's embarrassing mishap that happened earlier today.  
  
"Your opinion of Mr. Summers is inappropriate at this time and place, Warren. Either you contribute valuable points or keep yourself quiet while the matter at hand is solved." the High McCoy said.  
  
Warren looked around and backed into the crowd of the other villagers.  
  
The High McCoy returned his attention to the child at his feet. "This child IS special. She must be taken to the Norm Crossroads and given to the first Norm you come across."  
  
"Who'd be crazy enough to get that close to Bayville?" Someone asked.  
  
"I will consult the stones," the High McCoy dropped three stones on the ground. Everyone fell silent waiting for the High McCoy's answer. "The stones are blurry. Tell me, Scott, do you have any love for this child?"   
  
Scott looked from the High McCoy to the infant in front of him. He recalled the events of yesterday when he first saw her, to when Jean showed him the mark on her left elbow. In a way, Scott somehow felt connected to the child. Magic.  
  
Feeling deep down inside himself, Scott felt love for this child. Though he was unable to understand why. "Yes, I do," Scott answered.  
  
The High McCoy looked back down at the stones. "The stones have spoken."  
  
The villagers cheered and Scott picked the child up. "It is up to you, Scott, and four others, who will take this child to the Norm Crossroads," the High McCoy said.   
  
"Four others?" Scott asked, "who?"  
  
"One shall be me, Scott," Bobby said, stepping forward, "after all, I couldn't let you have all the fun."  
  
"Another shall be me," Bishop, one of Manhattan's warriors said.  
  
Scott smiled, looking for his other two companions.  
  
"Your journey is one not to be taken without me by your side, friend," Piotr said, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a minute. Piotr is the best warrior in the village. If Bayville sends more wolves, who will protect the women and children?" Warren demanded.  
  
"Since you've volunteered, Warren. The stones say you are the fourth," the High McCoy said.  
  
Warren's face instantly turned a pasty white. "Then that means Piotr is going?" Warren asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
"But Warren, the women and children. With Piotr gone who will protect them?" Bobby asked, grinning.  
  
"They can handle themselves. Besides, if the stones say Piotr is one of the four, we shouldn't oppose what the stones command." Warren said, color returning to his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An hour had passed since the village had gathered together and assembled the five villagers chosen to take the child to the Norm Crossroads.  
  
Each had said their goodbyes to loved ones and packed for the journey. Now they awaited the High McCoy's final instructions.   
  
"Each of you has an important role to play in this mission. If all of you agree with one another the task will be a successful one." the High McCoy said.  
  
Scott turned to look at Warren, who ignored the 'common' man. "Stay to the woods and do not come in contact with anyone until you reach the crossroads. Good luck."  
  
As the five were about to set out the High McCoy called Scott over to speak with him a moment. "I sensed in you, Scott, a feeling of regret when you were asked my riddled at the festival. I have to ask, what was your first instinct to the answer?"  
  
"Well, it was just a stupid feeling."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"My own finger."  
  
The High McCoy smiled, "that was the correct answer. Your faith in yourself is something that denies you of your true destiny, becoming a great sorcerer. When you're out there, listen to your own instinct and heart. They will guide you to what is right. Here," he handed Scott three, at first glance. "Acorns?" Scott asked, looking closely at the objects.  
  
"They're magical. Whoever you throw them at, turns to stone. You've got a long journey ahead of you. In the end, you'll find your true self. Now go and good luck," the High McCoy said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you and goodbye," Scott said, catching up with the other four.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How long will it take us to reach the crossroads?" Warren asked.  
  
Piotr looked at his surroundings. "If we took the main roads, we could have been there in about a couple of days, if we hustled. But staying to the woods, probably a little over three days," Piotr answered.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is ridiculous. 'Oh we found a baby in the river. Let's take it home. I'm sure there's nothing suspicious about it." Warren complained.  
  
"Tell me why I doubt anyone will miss you, Warren," Bobby said. Then stepped closer to Scott, "this is going to be a long three days."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The three day journey hadn't been as bad as Scott had originally thought. Warren had stopped complaining after the first night since he was so tired. The only near encounter with Norms was when they had to cross the road yesterday and several Bayville soldiers rode their horses right by.   
  
Night was near and the crossroads were in sight. A pair of iron cages hung from a pole dangling from chains. In one a skeleton sat. Some of its' flesh still intact, rotted away and raggy pieces of clothing decomposed from its' original form.  
  
In the second cage a pile of rags lay at the bottom of the cage. "Let's make camp here," Piotr said, dropping his pack.   
  
"Are you insane? You expect us to stay here?" Warren asked, looking at the gloomy surroundings.   
  
"It's fine. What, are you afraid of a couple of cages and a pile of bones, Warren?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Of course not. I just don't feel so comfortable staying out in the open," Warren lied.  
  
"Collect some wood. We'll build a fire. Warren, no one is going to be looking for us here," Piotr advised.  
  
"Still," Warren muttered.  
  
They all fanned out collecting pieces of wood. Scott hadn't been paying much attention as he neared one of the cages, too distracted in his duty of collecting firewood. A hand reached out of the pile of rags, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"Got ya."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For those promised, Gambit is in this chapter. He only had two words but expect more in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not capable of creating amazing characters whether it be from X-Men or Willow.  
  
Nariko- Kurt will be in next chapter. Totally rent this movie. It's a classic!  
  
Solitaire- hopin' this chapter will meet your love level like the rest.  
  
todd fan- Writing this brings memories that are killing me. *I wonder what it'd be like vise versa?  
  
NOTE: for those who have seen Willow, I was totally going scene by scene with that in the first chapters but I think with the basic story explained I can roam freely for the rest of the story!  
  
character cross overs…  
  
Willow: Scott Summer (Cyclops)  
  
Meegosh: Bobby Drake (Iceman)  
  
Madmartigan: Remy LeBeau (Gambit)  
  
Cherlindrea: Wanda (Scarlet Witch)  
  
Vohnkar: Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)  
  
Burglekutt: Warren Worthington III (Angel)  
  
Fin Raziel: Ororo Munroe (Storm)  
  
Elora- Katherine (Kitty) Pryde (ShadowCat)  
  
Warrior: Lucas Bishop (Bishop)  
  
Airk: Logan (Wolverine)  
  
Bavmorda: Raven Darkholm (Mystique)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
"Scott!" Bobby called out. The others turned to see Scott hanging a couple of inches off the ground. The cage that was originally thought to possess a simple pile of rags turned out to be hiding a caged prisoner.  
  
"Let him go!" Piotr demanded, unsheathing his sword.   
  
"Or da four of you can put your weapons down an' let Remy out before Remy decides to break your friends neck."  
  
The Abnorms did as requested, dropping their weapons on the ground.  
  
"Now, let me out." he commanded.  
  
Piotr began to walk over to the cage, picking up a dagger from the pile of weapons in front of him, then continued closer.  
  
Warren stopped him, grabbing his arm and whispering, "if we let him out, who's to say he won't kill us all?"   
  
Piotr looked at Warren, over at the cage and back at Warren, whispering in his ear, "Five against one are odds I'm willing to chance."  
  
Warren let him go, still hesitant. Piotr was cautious as he picked the lock, hoping Scott and the rest of his group would be all right with the Norm. With the recently locked door now unlocked the door creaked as it opened.   
  
The Norm stepped out, a tad wobbly. Still in his grasp, Scott tried to loosen the Norm's grip.  
  
"Are you going to let Scott go?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Scott?" he questioned, then looked at the Abnorm he held, "oh, of course. Sorry mon ami." He let go of Scott who backed away from the Norm closer to his friends. The Norm stretched and then shouted a cheerful celebration. When he was done he grabbed Piotr and hugged him. Stunned, Piotr stood stiffly.   
  
"Much obliged, homme. Da name's Remy LeBeau, more commonly as Gambit," Remy introduced, flashing a charming grin the Abnorms way.  
  
"I'm Piotr Rasputin," he then pointed to Bishop and worked his way down the line, "this here's Lucas Bishop, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington and the man you scared half to death is Scott Summers."  
  
"I was not scared," Scott insisted, "just startled."  
  
"Why, exactly Remy LeBeau, were you put into that cage?" Warren asked.  
  
"Why, you don' trust Remy, nen?" Remy asked, getting closer to Warren.  
  
Warren took a breathe, calming himself before he went on. "I think we deserve that much of an explanation for letting you out."  
  
"Just a friendly bet dat got out of hand," Remy dismissed.  
  
"Why the cage then?" Warren demanded.  
  
"Cause dey accuse Remy of cheatin' an' den try to teach Remy a lesson. Got outta hand an' Remy forced to kill someone to keep him breathin'." Remy said.  
  
"You killed someone!?" Warren shouted, backing away from the group.  
  
"Oui. It was either his life or Remy's."  
  
"Warren settle down," Bobby ordered.  
  
"You're telling me to settle down when we've just let a murderer loose!" Warren cried.  
  
"Warren! So if what you're telling us is true than why did you threaten Scott's life?" Piotr asked.  
  
Remy looked over at Scott, winked and returned his attention to Piotr. "Not too many people just willin' to let a caged man out dese days. Remy had to get your attention."  
  
"So now that you're out where are you going to go?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Remy got business to attend, but was hopin' maybe you be generous again and let Remy stay the night, here."  
  
Piotr thought a minute then responded. "Just for the night and we'll go our separate ways in the morning."  
  
"Piotr!" Warren said.   
  
"Enough Warren! I've made my choice. Now, let's finish collecting firewood and make camp for the night."  
  
A couple of hours had passed and the sun was completely gone by now. The group had made a fire, set up for camp and had eaten. Now conversation had started between the Norm and Abnorms.  
  
"Why you Abnorms so far from home?" Remy asked.  
  
"We found this baby and Bayville sent their wolves to our village for her. We were told to bring her to the crossroads and give her to the first Norm we saw…wait, that would be you," Piotr exclaimed.  
  
"We can't give her to him!" Scott demanded.  
  
"Why not? The High McCoy said the first Norm we encountered. I think Remy meets that standard," Piotr said.  
  
"Non, if you don't trust Remy, den Remy don' wanna be part of your task," Remy said, his face showing emotions that he was hurt by Scott's accusations. Though he was faking his 'pain' in order to get the Abnorm on his side.  
  
"Well, let's sleep on the idea and discuses it in the morning," Piotr said.  
  
The Abnorms got settled for the night near the fire, though Warren still sat up, too afraid of what the Norm might do while they slept. "Warren, go to sleep," Piotr demanded.  
  
"But, what if he slits our throats while we're asleep?" Warren asked, pulling his blanket closer to his chest.  
  
"Not to worry, mon ami, Remy hasn't done dat in years," Remy joked, a carefree grin on his face as he settled next to the fire.  
  
"Warren, I'll stay awake the night," Piotr reassured.  
  
A moment had passed and Warren must have been comfortable with the arrangement, he started snoring minutes later.  
  
Piotr turned to face Remy. "The tracks that seemed like an army that went by here, about a day ago. Who were they?" Piotr asked.  
  
Remy sat up, "Dey was de army of Westchester, or wha's left of dem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"De're desperate men to stop Raven. De King even bring in Logan to led his army."  
  
"The Wolverine?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Raven's army has taken' control of damn near all de lands."  
  
"Do you know the Wolverine?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dat's a long story and a long time ago. Be willin' to tell you another time, mon ami." Remy got settled again and closed his eyes. Piotr did not wish to pry so he let the Norm sleep.  
  
Across the fire Scott tossed and turned in his sleep. Something magical was weaving into his dream.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He was alone and somewhere he had never been, yet he felt he knew where he was. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.  
  
For a time there was no answer, then a bright light filled the dark surroundings. Scott was illuminated, he shielded his eyes from the piercing white light.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Scott Summers, you have been chosen," a famine voice answered.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Katherine Pryde told me," she answered.  
  
"Who's Katherine Pryde?" Scott asked.  
  
"The child in your possession, but I'm sure you know she's more than a mere child."  
  
"How did you…" he began. Through the light a woman stepped forward.   
  
"I am the Scarlet Witch and what you have begun is more than your friends have presumed. This is a journey Katherine Pryde must succeed, but she cannot do it alone. She has asked me to ask you to take her to Castle Westchester where the good king can help her defeat the evil queen Raven."  
  
"Why me?" he asked, suddenly feeling completely out of place.  
  
"Because Scott, deep down you are the only one who can make this journey alone. Let your heart guide you through this and you shall help defeat Raven. Take this," she handed him a wand.  
  
"I don't know how to use it," Scott said, looking the wand over.  
  
"No, take this to the sorceress Ororo Munroe on the Island of Rochester. She will know what to do. I shall send two Innorms to help you find the way. Good luck Scott."   
  
The Scarlet Witch began to fade as did the light. "Wait," Scott said. "You need a warrior or…a, a sorcerer, I'm a nobody. I cannot make this journey."  
  
A heavy wind began to pick up and the Scarlet Witch's voice surrounded him on all sides. "Quests such as theses are not given to fools. You were chosen for a reason. You must find yourself. It lies deep down clouded by insecurities. You must overcome the shadows and be victorious in this task. Otherwise the fate of the world will be darkened by Raven's wrath. Every living thing you have come to know will die. Find yourself, Scott. The good of this world relies on that. There are no accidents in life, only destiny. Fore fill your destiny and aid Katherine in hers."  
  
The winds died down and all light was gone, Scott was alone to his thoughts.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The dream was gone and Scott awoke with a startle. To his astonishment, the wand he was given lay in his hand. He looked around to the peeking sun and his sleeping friends. Even Piotr, who was suppose to be on watch during the night.   
  
"Piotr," Scott said, shaking the man.  
  
Piotr woke. "What is it Scott?" he asked.   
  
"I thought you were suppose to be keeping watch."  
  
Confused, Piotr looked around to the empty spot where Remy had slept. "I…I must have dosed off." He rubbed his head.  
  
Scott went to wake the others. "Strange," Piotr began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a dream that my mission was complete and I was to return to Manhattan."  
  
"I had a dream also. I am to take the child to Castle Westchester."  
  
"Alone?" Piotr asked, getting up. Scott nodded. "How will you get to Westchester alone? There are many dangers that await an army wishing to go to Westchester."  
  
"I must, Piotr. The Scarlet Witch said I am to journey alone."  
  
"The Scarlet Witch? I have heard of her." There was a moment the two Abnorms stood in silence. "If she as chosen you to take on this mission alone, I am not the person to question such a sorceress. We shall depart after breakfast."  
  
"Thank you for understanding, old friend," Scott said as they awakened the other three.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Breakfast was very quiet. No one spoke more of their dream after they had originally told the other Abnorms of it. The four, coincidently, were told in their dream to return to Manhattan.  
  
After breakfast, Warren, Bishop and Piotr began packing as Scott and Bobby spoke, collecting water.  
  
"Scott, I don't like this. This quest is dangerous for anyone especially one going alone," Bobby said.  
  
"It'll be fine, Bobby, I assure you. When you return to Manhattan I want you to take care of Jean and my children. God knows she'll be worried enough when I do not return with you."  
  
"As long as you promise to return safe and sound."  
  
"I promise."  
  
The two returned to find everything had been packed and the three Abnorms were ready to go. Piotr came over to the lone man to say goodbye. He approached Scott, hugging him and whispering in his ear, "if any man in Manhattan was to be chosen for this quest, it was you. Be sure of that, friend."  
  
"I will and take care," Scott said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good journey Scott," Bishop said, saluting him.  
  
Warren simply looked at Scott, nodding. Scott returned the gestured and picked up his packages and the child and was on his way to Castle Westchester, alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the delay. I was trying to work out where I wanted to go with this. Plus I got side tracked with the ROMY fictions on fanfic. I am lacking of WB Evolution. I want to see the final 4 episodes!!  
  
Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. I expect to use ALL characters, mutants, from X-Men Evolution, so don't fret! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you think that it is possible I own the Marvel characters or the George Lucas characters, then sure, go right ahead and think that. While you're at it, I own Disney, I created the internet and I'm going to be the next President. (For those who haven't caught on yet, none of the above is true.)  
  
Alwaysright(): Look forward to the next chapter for the ROMY stuff to happen. Then the rest of the story will be a ROMY rollercoaster.  
  
Character crossovers…  
  
Willow: Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
Bavmorda: Raven Darkholm (Mystique)  
  
General Kael: Creed (Sabretooth)  
  
Sorsha: Rogue ()  
  
Cherlindrea: Wanda (the Scarlet Witch)  
  
Elora: Katherine Pryde (Kitty)  
  
Franjean: Kurt Wagner (Night Crawler)  
  
Rool: Todd Tolansky (Toad)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
Night had come to Bayville. The difference not noticed by many, since the darkness seemed to always cover the lands.   
  
General Creed entered the castle gates, returning from his latest mission victorious. He strolled through the many halls and passageways of Castle Bayville to the Queen's chambers. "My Queen, I have destroyed the army Excalibur," he gloated.  
  
"Well done, General," Raven praised, returning her gaze to her daughter. "It appears a group of Abnorms from Manhattan are off somewhere."  
  
"So," Creed muttered.  
  
"So, Rogue tracked what the midwife used to send the child down the river on. It was found on the shores of one of the villages in Manhattan. We foresaw the midwife sent the child down stream just as the wolves caught up to her. The Abnorms will take the child to the Scarlet Witch. I want you and Rogue joining forces and finding them."  
  
"Mother!" Rogue insisted. Stepping closer to her mother, away from Creed. "Y'know Ah work best alone."  
  
"Be silent, daughter! This…infant has eluded you for how long now?" Raven asked. Rogue lowered her gaze. "A month?"   
  
Creed smiled. "A child? 'Betty', I told you, the field is not the place for a girl. Even one as striking as you." Creed eyed Rogue like a predator.  
  
"You DARE insult my daughter in my presence?" Raven demanded.  
  
"No, just teasing her is all," Creed corrected.  
  
"Call me Betty again, pig, an' Ah'll have yer head for an unusually big trophy," Rogue threatened, green eyes darting the tall man a one of a kind death glare.  
  
"Enough! Creed, I have asked you here to aid Rogue in finding the child of the prophecy. Oh, and I want the child to be brought back to me, alive."  
  
"Ah don't need his help," Rogue insisted.  
  
"This past month has clouded my judgment of your abilities in this mission. Creed will help you and that's final. Besides, help never failed getting the task completed quicker. Now go!"  
  
Rogue replaced her helmet and left her mother's chambers, bitterly. Creed turned and followed the young woman. In good spirits to have the chance to torment her with Raven out of the picture.  
  
This mission was going to be fun, he thought to himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Morning had turned to afternoon and Scott stopped for a break. Once the child was fed and cared for, he worried about his own needs.   
  
The afternoon break wasn't intended to last long, since Scott wanted to get a good start on his journey. He reached into his pocket for an apple and retreated as he felt something move inside his pocket.  
  
"What the…?" he said, dumping the contents onto the ground. Two Innorms fell to the ground.   
  
"Hey," one demanded, glaring up at Scott.  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" Scott asked.  
  
The pair stood up. "I am Kurt Vagner und this here is Toad," the twelve inch Innorm pointed to the other.  
  
"Hey, don't be rude, blue boy. I'm Todd Tolanksy, yo, but everyone calls me Toad."  
  
"Uh, okay," Scott said, confused with the whole situation.  
  
"The Scarlet Vitch sent us to find you last night. I guess ve must have dosed off in your pack. Sorry man," the one called Kurt explained.  
  
"Wha…what happened to you?" Scott asked, gesturing towards their height.  
  
"Vell, unlike you Abnorms, Raven decided to miniaturize all the Innorms, rather then make us look normal. Though I can't help but find the irony in that. Ve also can't us our powers like you Abnorms," Kurt said.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yo man, don't you recall? The Witch wanted us to show you the way to Ororo on the Island of Rochester," Toad said.  
  
As if a light flashed in his mind Scott did recall the vague mention that she was sending Innorms. "Well then…which way?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ha, you were just walking without anyplace to go?" Toad asked.  
  
"I was heading towards Westchester. I thought Rochester Island was somewhere near there," Scott said, packing his supplies up.  
  
"The way to Rochester is that way," Toad said, pointing east.  
  
"No, it's this vay," Kurt corrected, pointing north.  
  
"This way, yo" Toad said, readjusting his arm to northeast.  
  
"This vay!" Kurt said, arm ironically pointing in the same direction as Toad's.  
  
"That's what I said, blue boy!" Toad said, hopping ahead of his two companions.  
  
"This vay," Kurt gestured Scott in Toad's direction.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Scott asked, with everything packed and ready for the journey.  
  
"Of course, vhat do you think ve look like? A couple of idiots," Kurt asked, following Toad down a unseen hole.   
  
"Not one vord," Kurt said.   
  
Scott smiled as he picked up the two Innorms up out of the hole they had fallen into and put them inside his pack. "Northeast, right?" Scott asked, making sure he had the direction right and teasing the mini Innorms.  
  
"Yeah, just watch out for the rodent holes, yo," Toad said, poking his head out of the pack.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the second of Scott's second journey, the sunny sky turned to rain and dark skies. From morning to evening the weather was nothing but rain. Scott soon started to worry about the baby's health condition. The dark rainy day also brought a rather chilly wind.   
  
"Uh, I think we already passed this," Scott said, insinuating some of the familiar landmarks.  
  
"You don't trust us?" Kurt asked, peering through the sack.  
  
Scott looked down catching Kurt's eye. "What do we look like, a couple of idiots," Scott mimicked Kurt's earlier question.   
  
"Funny," Kurt said.   
  
"We need to get Kitty to dried off. She'll get a cold otherwise," Scott informed.  
  
"How do you propose we do that? There's no that's safe from the rain, yo," Toad noted.  
  
As if to answer a not quite spelled out question, laughter was heard not far. Scott cautiously followed the sound through the thick forest and to a road. There across the road was a tavern.  
  
"Ve cannot go in there!" Kurt said.  
  
"As long as they don't think I'm a Abnorm and as long as they don't see you Innorms we'll be fine," Scott said. Toad and Kurt disappeared in the safety of the sack. Scott then took a breathe and headed towards the tavern.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the delay. I'm writing the summary and I'm somewhat stuck for chapter eight at the moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Marvel owns X-Men and George Lucas owns Willow. I own TOYS and a bunch of useless crap that I don't why I just don't throw away.  
  
todd fan- I thought you might like Toad as Rool. That was a totally perfect fit, I thought at least. Now you can go back and watch Willow and envision Toad as Rool. -fun times.  
  
solitaire- Aw thanks, *blush. You're too kind. This time around I decided against having Remy originally take Kitty cause Scott's too fussy to do that, so I skipped that part. But the Remy dress scene…read on.  
  
Alwaysright- Brownies Innorms…doesn't matter. Technically they're the same but oh well. It shows you're paying attention!! More ROMY coming up!  
  
character cross-overs…  
  
Willow: Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
Madmartigan: Remy LeBeau (Gambit)  
  
General Kael: Creed (Sabretooth)  
  
Sorsha: Rogue ()  
  
Elora: Katherine Pryde (Kitty)  
  
Franjean: Kurt Wagner (Night Crawler)  
  
Rool: Todd Tolansky (Toad)  
  
Llug- Fred (Blob)  
  
Llug's wife- Tabitha (Boom Boom)   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
"What are you doing?" Toad whispered, rather loudly as Scott approached a table, inside the tavern. In response Scott shook his pack, nonchalantly. He felt the Innorm fall to the bottom and he smiled.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked a woman who was just about to pick up two mugs of beer.  
  
"What?" she said, impatiently.  
  
"Is there someplace warm I can take my child?" he asked, showing her the infant who sniffled.  
  
A small hint of warmness melted in the woman's cold eyes. "There's a room back there. I don't think it's occupied," she said, pointing in the direction of the room.  
  
"Thank you," Scott replied and proceeded to the closed door, behind all the tables and drunks.  
  
"Nice. You're slicker than I'd thought you'd be, yo," Toad, muttered. Head again poking out of the pack.   
  
"I swear if anyone sees you, you're both walking," Scott said, opening the door.  
  
At first glance, it was a simple room. A bed, a few chairs and several blankets. Satisfied, he placed Katherine on the bed and dried her off. Then exchanged her wet clothes for a new pair of dry clothes, compliments of Jubilee and Nathan's infant clothing Jean knitted years back.  
  
With Katherine now dry and warm, Scott collected her in his arms. As he neared the door, the unexpected happened. The door reversed its' direction, nearly knocking him to the floor. Fortunately, Scott caught his balance and backed away as two Norms entered the room, a male and a female.   
  
The male rummaged through the blankets, searching for something. Behind the male, the female shut the door, as if someone was coming in right behind them.   
  
When the male seemed to have found what he had been looking for, he pulled a piece of clothing over his attire and had a blanket covering his face. "He's coming," the woman warned. The man turned to face the woman, with his face now covered.   
  
"Next time you might wanna tell ol' Remy when your husband's around, petite."  
  
Scott's jaw nearly dropped. "Remy!?" he blurted, catching both Norms off guard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue and Creed rode side by side, despite Rogue's persistents in fending off the atrocious general her mother demanded take over command in this mission.   
  
It had been nearly a week since that demotion. The pair, along with their squad of Bayville soldiers had followed a group of Abnorms from Manhattan to the Crossroads and were now following the lone traveler and the child northeast.   
  
The recent rains had made tracking their targets rather difficult and slowed their advancement incredibly. Their long exhausting days brought them across a tavern. Rogue halted her steed and turned to her commander. "Creed, it's likely the Abnorm stopped here. We should check the tavern."  
  
"Oh please. We're heading northeast. The freak is going to the Island of Rochester. He's not going to stop in the open when he knows he's being tracked," Creed corrected, kicking his stallion in the gut and continued passed the tavern.  
  
"Isn't it protocol to check all possibilities, General?" Rogue asked, standing her ground.  
  
Disgusted, Creed brought his mount to a halt and turned to his second in command. "Take a small group and assess the tavern. I'll continue to the Island."  
  
Rogue nodded her understanding as she took five soldiers with her. "And Rogue," Creed said. Rogue turned and waited for his words. "I won't be waiting for you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue proceeded to the tavern, in a sense alone. Hoping against hope that the baby was there, so she could rub that in Creed's ugly face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, mon ami. Where'd you come from?" Remy asked, uncovering his face to greet the Abnorm.   
  
"Uh, Remy. What's going on?" Scott asked, taking a glance at Remy's dress and over at the Norm's female companion. The answer to Scott's question was answered as a man busted through the door. A near four hundred pound man took in the surrounding atmosphere of the room.   
  
Fortunately, Remy had recovered his face as the 'well developed' man caught a glimpsed of the suspected woman. "Well, well. What have we here?" the man said, closing the distance.   
  
"Oh Fred, that's…Remella, my cousin," the woman said.  
  
"Remella, huh," Fred was nearly on top of Remy as he eyed him like an animal during mating season.  
  
"Tabitha, your husband is so…charming," Remy said, in a mocked feminine voice. Then grabbed Katherine from Scott's arms.  
  
"Hey!" Scott insisted.  
  
With the child in Remy's arms, Fred backed up slightly. "Oh honey, stop fussing," Remy said to Scott, who immediately became silenced from the comment.   
  
Confused, Fred backed off completely. "Well, it was a nice visit, Tabitha, but I think Scott and I should be going," Remy said, inching his way to the door.  
  
Again, the door burst open. This time, two Bayville soldiers grabbed Remy and shoved him out of the room. Then herded the remaining three out into a group of tavern goers.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Silence!" a female voice demanded.  
  
The entire tavern fell silent as a woman warrior approached the group. She eyed them all, searching for something.  
  
"Yah!" she said, pointing to Remy. Scott took a deep breath. He knew what was coming. "Are yah the motheh of that child?" she asked.  
  
Remy looked at the infant in his hands and then back up at the warrior. "Yes, yes of course I am," Remy said.  
  
Rogue stepped forward. "That me see its' arm," Rogue demanded.  
  
"No!" Scott said, stepping in front of Remy.  
  
A soldier pulled a knife out and brought it to Scott's throat. "Back, off," he instructed.  
  
Slowly Scott did as requested. "Ah said let me see the child!" Rogue said, reaching for the baby. Instead of obtaining possession of the child, she received an elbow to the collar bone. Which in turn knocked her to the ground. Her helmet clattered on the wooden floor and her red and white streaked hair flowed freely onto her shoulders. Remy gasped.  
  
The five soldiers dropped what they had been doing and covered Remy with daggers. Rogue got up, glaring at Remy. "Back away men," she commanded. They did and Rogue approached Remy with suspicion. "Mah, yah sure are strong foh a woman," Rogue said.  
  
"Well you know," Remy said.  
  
Rogue continued to stare into Remy's eyes. Then with a single movement she swiped the blanket from his face. "Ah knew it! Yah're not a woman."   
  
Fred was heard next. "That's not a woman!?" he shouted.  
  
Remy smirked. "Breed Fred?"  
  
The next instant Fred took a run at Remy, who knew it was coming, dodged, as Fred's fist connected with a nearby Bayville soldier. Then Remy and Scott were off as a riot began in the tavern.  
  
"Scott, get on de horse," Remy said, as he mounted a Bayville steed.   
  
"But, Remy," Scott began.  
  
Behind them a pair of Bayville soldiers came rushing out of the tavern after them. "No time. Scott, we need ta go," Remy said.  
  
Scott did as commanded, climbing onto a Bayville horse. Remy dug his heels into the horse, in return the horse reared and sped off into the distance. Shaking his head, "I can't ride very well," Scott muttered, mimicking the same movement Remy did. Behind him, in the now distance from the tavern, Scott saw a distraught Bayville group after them. "Here we go," he muttered, catching up with Remy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the delay. I was trying to edit this chapter but I kept writing more so yep! Hope you like it.  
  
Oh yes, the Remella. I was gonna have Tabitha just call him Belladonna but I thought mixing Remy and Bella together was just too funny to pass up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned either the characters or story of X-Men or Willow I doubt I'd have the writing skills that I do.   
  
todd fan- I got ya a little Toad and Kurt scene this chap you might like.   
  
Alwaysright1- Had to get the Romy in. Not much going this chapter but should start picking up. Next chapter maybe.  
  
character cross-overs…  
  
Willow: Scott Summers (Cyclops)  
  
Madmartigan: Remy LeBeau (Gambit)  
  
General Kael: Creed (Sabretooth)  
  
Sorsha: Rogue ()  
  
Commander- St. John Allerdyce (Pyro)  
  
Elora: Katherine (Kitty) Pryde (ShadowCat)  
  
Franjean: Kurt Wagner (Night Crawler)  
  
Rool: Todd Tolansky (Toad)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Willow: X-Men Style~  
  
Rogue fought her way out of the angered tavern and outside to where several Bayville horses had been tied. Now two were missing. It was then she looked to the distance. There she saw the deifiers racing towards Rochester. Shaking her head she called out to one of the soldiers that had accompanied her out of the tavern. Luckily it was her second in command.  
  
"St. John, find two more horses. Ah'll assist the rest out of the tavern," she ordered.  
  
He nodded his understanding and left to do her bidding. Rogue returned inside to find the other three fairing rather well against the drunks. By the time she was about to pitch in, her squad had the tavern back in order. "Come on! They're getting away!" she said, gesturing them outside.  
  
Just in time too, as St. John had been able to find two other steeds from a couple of customers that had been left tied out. The five mounted and chased after the trio. Inside, Rogue only hoped that they would not pass Creed and she could catch up to them before Creed even knew what had happened.   
  
Since there wasn't one way to get to the Island of Rochester, chances grew against Creed reaching there before them. He wasn't in as much of a hurry as they were. Rogue smiled. The odds were, at last, in her favor. Her horses' gallop picked up a little more stride.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Scott had somehow managed to catch up with Remy. Of course, it did help that Remy slowed for the Abnorm to reach him. "Where to, mon ami?" Remy asked, once Scott was at his side.  
  
"The Island of Rochester," Scott said, simply.  
  
Remy pulled his reins back, slowing the horse to a steady walk. "The Island of Rochester?" He looked at Scott a moment.  
  
"So," Scott said, confused by Remy's sudden change of mood.   
  
"Nah, Remy jus' know someone dat was dere. Haven't been around dose parts before."  
  
"Who?" Scott asked, curious.  
  
Remy snapped his reins and the horse responded by galloping ahead. "Non, jus' an ol' friend, Remy hasn't seen in years. So, lil' minnies wha's de way?"  
  
Toad poked his head out of the pack. "Yeah, now you want our help," Toad said.  
  
"Shut up!" Kurt said, pushing his traveling buddy back down the pack. "This vay should take you off the main roads und away from the young Bayville general," Kurt said, pointing east.   
  
They rode fast on ahead in the direction Kurt had instructed. Some time had passed before anyone spoke again. "See that small trail to the left?" Kurt asked.  
  
Scott squinted, but caught sight of it soon enough. "Yes."  
  
"Take it," Kurt said.  
  
The steeds were diverted from the main road to the small trail. "Now Scott, get the vand out und direct it behind us," Kurt said.  
  
Scott quickly pulled the wand from his pouch and did as ordered.  
  
"Recite these words. 'Nature's terrain shall return its' tainted soil back to its' innate state.'"  
  
Scott recited the words and was surprised when he turned and saw the tracks they had left behind seconds ago vanish and the soot return to it's, innate state.  
  
It was then he returned the wand and his attention back to their previous place.  
  
Again, silence took hold of the group but Remy soon broke the silence.  
  
"You know about de fille?" Remy asked, eagerly.   
  
"Veah. The Queen's daughter, so." Kurt said, casually, knowing full well Remy was interested.   
  
"DAT'S Raven's daughter?" Remy asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Vhat did you expect?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Someone, like dere mother," Remy said, now sucking up any kind of emotion so the Innorm couldn't read his interest-in-Queen Raven's daughter-tone.   
  
Kurt smiled. "About tventy years ago before Raven turned evil she vas training to become a sorceress. Vith her first taste of power consumed all her hopes of her rise in one day becoming the Queen of Bayville. Most mentors saw her impiety and refused to teach her, but she went to the dark Apocalypse for power.   
  
In her lessons of sorcery there was another striving sorceress vhose powers matched her own, Ororo Munroe. From that point on the two vere in constant battle for everything und vhen the then Prince of Westchester came into the picture both vomen vere in love.   
  
In the end, it vas Raven's dark magic that consumed the mind of the young prince. Und as a result of their passions is the general, Rogue. Of course spells do not last forever und the prince soon came around to his senses und fell in love vith Ororo.   
  
Raven, stricken vith jealousy left Westchester to her home Bayville vhere her parents had died rather suddenly leaving Raven vith all the power of the lands. Vith her, she took the infant, Rogue, to raise on her own. That vas vhen the lands started to darken und the irregular balance of life took its' toile. The vorld of Norms, Abnorms and Innorms vas born.   
  
Vith evil consuming the lands, Ororo confronted the evil Queen. The battle between sorceresses raged on for days until Ororo vas defeated und banished to the Island of Rochester, the island of the lost und forgotten."  
  
"Tell dat tale a couple of times, min?" Remy asked.  
  
Kurt simply laughed. "I've heard it many times but this is my first time telling the tale. Makes my day to know I'm a good story teller."  
  
Beneath him Toad laughed. "Yo man, you tell it so lame, blue boy."  
  
"Do you smell something?" Kurt said, sniffing the air.  
  
"I'll give ya something to smell," Toad retorted, pulling on Kurt's tail so the Innorm would fall to the bottom of the pack. "Yo guys. What's up?" Toad said, popping his head out of the pack.  
  
"You'll pay for that, slime ball!" Kurt said, pushing Toad out of the pack.  
  
"Aah!" Toad screamed, desperately hanging onto the edge.   
  
"Take it back, Toad!" Kurt demanded.  
  
"Take what back?"   
  
"About my story, take it back."  
  
"What? That it's lame? I don't know." Toad slipped. "Okay, okay, I take it back." Satisfied, Kurt pulled him in. Toad breathed heavily, holding a hand to his chest. "Yo, that was a close call."  
  
"What do you mean, close call? You weren't hanging there that long."  
  
"Hey, I resent that. You weren't hanging for your life just a minute ago," Toad said, glancing over the side.  
  
"Oh, please," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "you're not a toad you're a bullfrog, full of bullshit."  
  
"Yep," Toad muttered giving Kurt a good shove over the side, who somehow managed to catch the side of the leather pack. "My shit flushes out easily."   
  
"Dude! Pull me up right now, Toad."  
  
"Ooh! Rather demanding, aren't we? I need a reason, blue boy," Toad called safely in the pack.  
  
"Uh, you're hygiene isn't that…bad," Kurt lied.  
  
"Aw thanks man. You're not my shit anymore. No, do you fear for your life hanging, high above the ground. If you loose your grip you will fall and die. You feel that way?" Toad said.  
  
Kurt looked at the mutated mini Innorm. "You vere right, I vas totally vrong. Please, pull me up," Kurt pleaded.  
  
Toad smiled, rather smugly. Proud of the new light Kurt was seeing. He then pulled Kurt back in the sack. Kurt waited until he caught his breath before pouncing Toad. "Why you little…"   
  
"Hey! Stop it you two. I don't need any incidents, especially right now," Scott said, looking down at the pack where the Innorms stopped and looked, surprised.  
  
"Yo, there it is," Toad said, pointing straight ahead.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, turning to face the direction of Toad's attention.  
  
"The Island," Kurt finished.  
  
The pair of horses slowed as they approached the shore. Scott and Remy dismounted and stared across the water at the island.   
  
"Scott, get the wand out," Kurt ordered.   
  
Scott searched through his pack for the wand and asked, "why?"  
  
"Do not question us you uptight…Abnorm…guy," Toad said, mumbling the last couple of words, "we know what we are doing."  
  
Scott dropped some of the items from his bag in his search for the wand. Kurt and Toad laughed at his clumsiness. Finally Scott managed to find the wand and held it up to show the Innorms.   
  
"I feel safe and assured that the young Katherine has chosen you to be her guardian," Toad said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue pressed ahead, faster. Thoughts of victory continuously playing over in her mind. Her lengthy search of the child was so nearly completed, the pursuers were only minutes ahead of her squad. 'Victory will be mine,' she thought, but when the tracks of the trackees disappeared from the road, her confidence dropped.   
  
Rogue frantically searched the nearby surroundings for any signs of a change of route. Nothing. It was as if they simply vanished from the trail. "Magic," Rogue muttered, raising her crop and bringing it down on her horse. The horse reared and forged ahead her team followed close behind.   
  
"Where are we going now?" St. John asked, galloping next to his commander.  
  
"We'll catch up with Creed and find another way to get the child." Rogue sighed inwardly, knowing now more than ever her mother was right when Raven told her she needed help to complete this mission. 'Joy,' she thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay almost ready," Scott said, handing the child to Remy.  
  
"Hey, lil' Kitty," Remy cooed to the child, who laughed.  
  
"Katherine," Scott corrected, preparing for the spell.  
  
"Lil' Kitty just loves ol' Uncie Remy," he continued, ignoring Scott.  
  
"The lines, Scott," Toad muttered.   
  
"Only the vand barrier vill be able to go across the vater und find Ororo. It has to be you Scott. Give the child to Remy und leave us behind," Kurt said, peering up from the pack at Scott.  
  
Scott dropped the pack onto the ground, rather roughly and the Innorms complained.  
  
"What do I do?" Scott asked.  
  
"Another spell to recite. The spell that vill allow you to see und valk the path to the Island. Ready?" Kurt said.  
  
Scott nodded, waiting for the spell.  
  
"In the distance I see, the path that vill led me through the vaters of forgotten."  
  
Nothing happened at first, but Scott slowly began to see the path. He turned to his companions. "I see it."  
  
"Well then, we're not here for the sights. Go and be careful," Toad said.   
  
"Yes, be careful. Ororo vill know you vith the vand und vithout it you vill be stranded on the Island for the rest of your life. If you step into the vater you loose your memory und be lost in the vater. Kind of vhy they call it the land of the lost and forgotten," Kurt warned.  
  
Scott froze. This whole mission suddenly seemed so much more real to him. He took his first step on the path. Inside he hoped that maybe this would all be a dream and he would wake up in his own bed with Jean asleep next to him.   
  
Another step, his dream was gone and reality kicked in. This was real. There was no turning back because what's at stake is so important. And no matter the danger or the challenge, he must succeed. For the shake of all that is good and pure, evil would not corrupt these lands.   
  
And so, he pressed on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am REALLY sorry for the delay. I wrote some of this chapter and my computer wouldn't save it. That kept going on for a while until I lost my inspiration.   
  
Then I started writing another story! Halfway done with that.   
  
Plus there was some history in this chapter I needed to make sure would translate into the rest of the story. Next chapter might be a while cause I'll be moving to college Friday. Hopefully I can get some written before that and have a base for the next chapter.  
  
Thanks for being patient. I love ya all! 


End file.
